


It Was Meant To Be

by ToastWasNotAvailable



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, High School, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Party, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastWasNotAvailable/pseuds/ToastWasNotAvailable
Summary: Pairing Dream x GeorgeNotFoundFrom the story" [...] Clay opened his eye, his head was pulsing and his throat was sore. He turned around to reach the bottle of water he always had on his bedside table, but something was blocking him. He didn't remember bringing his girl back to his place the night before, but thinking about it he didn't actually remember anything.He reached over her, grabbing the glass bottle anyway.After drinking, he sat with his back against the headboard until his eyes finally fully focused. And he finally realized that the shirtless figure beside him was not his girlfriend. It was George. [... ]"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will not contain explicit smut. 
> 
> If George or Clay will ever say that they're uncomfortable with this story or fan fiction in general, I will not hesitate to delete this :) 
> 
> Also English is not my first language, so if some parts are misspelled or sounds weird, sorry lol. 
> 
> \- Toast

The only ray of sunshine that was entering the room was pointing right in his face. He opened his eyes, warm from the sun.  
Had he forgotten to close the curtains the night before?  
He had been in Florida for almost a month and he still hadn't gotten used to the weather there.  
It was the beginning of September and the climate was still warm and sunny; much different from what he was used to in Brighton. 

George checked his phone, unplugging the charger. It was six and a half in the morning. He debated with himself if it was better to try and sleep more or get up.  
The alarm would go off in a couple of minutes anyway.

He stretched and got out of bed. He opened the window to get some clean and fresh air in his bedroom.  
School started at eight, so there was time to have breakfast and take a shower without any rush.

His new school was only thirty minutes away by car. 

Well, he didn't have a car. He didn't have a license yet, plus, he didn't know how to drive an American car.  
His family had only one car and his father needed it to go to work. 

But a friend that went to the same school offered to give him a ride every morning. He had already wondered several times what he would do if one day he found himself without a ride. Run? Just skip the lessons and pray for someone to send him notes?  
He hated public transportation. 

George walked from the bathroom back to the bedroom leaving a trail of wet footprints.  
His mom was still sleeping and his dad had already left. 

He closed the window and opened the closet, completely ignoring the hoodies he had bought from the UK, and opting for a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Blue was his favorite color, since it was easy for him to see it. By the time he was ready, his phone buzzed. He picked it up from the bed without even reading the message, putting it in his pocket. 

He just had to look out of the window.  
A grey Ford Fiesta was parked in front of his building. 

He picked up his backpack, which contained a laptop and a couple of books, putting on the shoulder strap, and he left the small apartment. He waited for the elevator, which never seemed to arrive.  
Luckily George's family lived on the third floor, so he decided to take the stairs. He snorted, starting to go down two by two. 

When he got outside the warm air of Orlando hit him in the face, making him smile a little.  
He opened the car door and sat at the passenger seat, placing the bag at his feet. 

"Hi Bad!" 

The driver fixed his glasses smiling. "You know, you really need to start using my real name when we're not playing Minecraft."

"I know, but your name is Darryl. Darryl, man. BadBoyHalo is way cooler." 

Darryl scoffed, he turned on the car and maneuvered to leave the temporary parking space he had found.  
"You're literally a British white boy called George, you have no right to make fun of me."  
He said while focusing on the road.  
George laughed while putting his headphones on. 

Of course both of theme were joking. George and Darryl had known each other for a year without ever meeting.  
So when the Davidsons had to move to Florida, where Darryl lived, because of George's father work, it was one of the only bright sides of leaving Brighton,his school and his friends. 

They had met while playing minecraft on Darryl's server, George was part of his staff. He had spent the last month of summer hanging out with him, without even realizing they were going to same high school. 

[...]Pull it out of park, put it in drive  
I can feel your heart beatin' with mine  
Underneath the stars, lookin' for a sign  
Glowin' in the dark 'til the sun shines  
Made it pretty far on the first try  
Might've set the bar a little too high  
Started with a spark, now we're on fire  
Started with a spark-

George jumped when Darryl took one headphone out of his left ear. 

"Earth calls Georgie? You okay?"  
The car was parked in front of the school, the park was full of teenagers. When did they arrive? He was too lost in his music to notice. 

"Yes yes sorry, " He laughed awkwardly "I wasn't paying attention."  
He reached for his bag and opened the door. Darryl did the same and they walked side to side towards the office.  
They had to pick up their schedules since it was the first day.  
They had three classes together. 

George kept making air towards his face with his hand during the walk. 

"Okay, I'm actually starting to feel the heat. Is it supposed to be this hot this early?" 

"Is it, thought?" 

"The car signed 86° Fahrenheit...how much is that?"

"Uhm, like 30° Celsius? Something like that. I don't think it's that hot."

George shrugged. "I guess it's just because I'm not used to this climate."

They passed by the snack machines near the office, and George almost didn't notice that Darryl wasn't at his side anymore. He stopped and turned.  
"What are you doing. . .?"

Darryl was putting money in the machine  
"I'm buying you some water," he bent down taking out the bottle that fell and handed it to George. "If you already suffer the heat this much, you need to stay hydrated."

The boy took it, it was cold. He couldn't hide the smile on his face.  
"Oh. . . Thank you Bad,"

"Darryl." He smiled back

"Yeah, Yeah, Darryl." George closed his eyes putting the cold bottle on his forehead. 

They began with two hours of English, the teacher introduced himself and then started talking about the authors they would have talked about during the year.  
George had already read half of that stuff. Daryll was sitting next to him taking notes on his own laptop. 

When the teacher dismissed them, George jumped on his feet, stretching a little. Bad took his time to get up. 

He checked his schedule. 

"I have math now."

"I have biology."

"I guess I'll see you in the cafeteria then."

They went different ways. 

Math went by quickly. George gathered his stuff once again ready for lunch.  
He was taking the last sip out of the bottle that his friend had brought for him before, when someone that was leaving the same class walked past him, bumping into his shoulder.  
Except he wasn't actually walking, he was running, and even if he looked a couple inch shorter than George, he was buffer and more muscular than the skinny boy; who almost tripped and chocked with the water because of the push. 

"What the hell?!" He dried his mouth with his arm, straightening. He stopped, but the guy kept running, slightly turning around for a second, mumbling some apologies.  
He slowed down only when he caught up with a blond boy who was walking a few meters ahead of them.

George kept rubbing his shoulder all the time during lunch. At some point Derryl had to shyly told him that he was probably just being petty, because even if it had been kinda rude, that guy probably didn't rip his arm off. And the other realized that he was probably right. But it still hurt a bit.  
They walked together, laughing, to their next classes together. 

When he got home he threw his shoes and his bag, after removing the laptop, in a corner and then let himself fall on the couch. He decided to relax, until he eventually fell asleep. 

When he woke up the sun hadn't settled yet, but the light was more orange.  
The tv was on. He checked the time, his mom was in the kitchen emptying the groceries bags. He texted Bad. 

[You're up to play Minecraft later? ]

[I would like to stream.] 

They weren't big streamers, just teenagers who liked to share what they did for fun.  
He went to the kitchen for a snack and when he came back he had a new message. 

[Maybe after dinner :) ]

George went to his bedroom and decided to turn his actual computer on anyway. There was a big contrast between his old laptop for school and his gaming set up.  
He was glad that nothing had been broken or lost during the move. 

Since Bad wasn't there to play live with him, he decided to just chill in his server. 

He had been playing for at least half an hour, building stuff, and then tried some bedwars just to keep in training. 

He was in squad with other three random people. One player in particular caught his attention. George was genuinely good at the game but if it wasn't for that teammate, maybe they wouldn't have won every round. 

He whispered to him in chat. After yet another victory, in between games. 

GeorgeNotFound: You're really good! 

He saw his character in game standing in front of him and crouching a couple times. He smiled reading his answer. 

Dream: Thx 

Dream: You're actually great, too.

Dream: From what I saw

They played another couple of rounds, until George's mom called for dinner. He heard his father voice coming from downstairs too. He hadn't realized how late it was. 

GeorgeNotFound: Sorry I have to go

GeorgeNotFound: GG

Dream: Okay. Maybe we'll meet again

George exhaled and log out of the game.  
He rubbed his eyes at the sudden impact with light out of his room. 

Darryl had texted him that he was too tired to play or stream, so after dinner George fixed his notes from that morning and then watched a film on a Discord call with some friends from the UK. 

The first week of school went pretty much the same way. 

"Sorry I haven't played much with you the past week. I'm still getting used to school hours"  
George pushed his chair to the side to turn on the fan, and then back to the desk. "No problem. I just played by myself."

It was a Saturday morning, they were on a call, getting ready to stream on Bad's channel. 

"Actually, I met a really good player the other day. "

"Uh?"

"Yeah his name was Dream, I think? We won every round of bedwars. He played like he always knew what the right move to do was."

"Oh I know him!" George could hear Darryl smiling excited in his mic. 

"You do?"

"Yeah, he's part of the staff on my server as well. I think he has potential to become one of the best player of Minecraft."

"You talk like i played with a celebrity or something. Does he also stream?"

"No, but he posts on Youtube every now and then. And he plays with me sometimes."

"I've never heard of him, thought. What does he look like?" He took a sip of fresh water from the cup he had on his desk. 

"I don't know. He never shows his face.  
Okay I'm ready to actually start the stream, I'm going to unmute us, you're ready?"

"Oh ok. . . But yeah, I'm ready." George nodded, as if Bad could see him. 

After the stream ended, and Darryl had left the call, George chilled for a while on the server.  
He hoped that maybe he would show up again. To play a game or two.  
But he couldn't find him, he probably wasn't even online. After about fifteen minutes he gave up.


	2. Chapter 2

George tapped his foot on the warm concrete, waiting. He kept shifting his backpack's strap from a shoulder to the other. 

Darryl had offered to go get the car, while George could wait in the shadow of the building. They had arrived late that morning, so the only parking spot they had found was far from the entrance. 

Even if he was actually bothered by the sultriness of Florida, George thought this was a little too much. It was the second week of September - he certainly didn't expect snow - but he hoped that, at least, the temperatures would drop in the next months, with the coming of winter. 

He was still waiting in the shadow though, to not upset his friend. 

A car stopped a few feet from him.  
George starred at the shiny black Volvo in front of him. He couldn't see who the driver was, but as three people stepped forward, chatting loudly, he realized he wasn't the only one there. Sure the park were full of teenagers walking, but had they been waiting next to him the whole time? He hadn't noticed them before. 

They were a boy and two girls. 

George starred at them. She had long, straight, blonde, almost grey, hair that shined under the sun, and blue eyes. Her face was angular, but soft at the same time. As far as he knew, she could be a model. 

She entered the back seats with the guy. The hint of beard, the broad shoulders; George recognized him as the boy from his math class, the one who had accidentally pushed him the previous week.

The second girl sat in the passenger seat.  
Her brown hair, George assumed they were that color, were tied in a high ponytail. She was tall and lean, but she was wearing a yellowish t-shirt that was definitely too big for her. 

She looked at George for a second and he immediately looked away, as fast as he could, realizing he had been starting at them the whole time. 

She must have thought he was a creep. 

When the doors closed behind them, the car started up again, slowly disappearing from George's sight.

Seconds later, the long-awaited grey Ford also arrived.

George took off his shoes as they entered Darryl's house. He dropped his bag next to his friend's. 

"My mom left us some pizza from yesterday's dinner, I just have to heat it. . . If you want some, you know as a snack." 

Darryl said from the kitchen, setting the microwave. 

"Yes, thank you." George joined him in the room, took one of the chairs at the table and sat. 

The whole house was starting to feel familiar to him. 

The kitchen was red and white themed, with a weird geometrical shaped chandelier, made of plastic, at the center of the ceiling.  
'Modern art, or whatever my parents were thinking' Darryl had said the first time.  
Its light fell directly on the white rectangular table under it. There was no door, only an open space that showed part of the living room. 

After putting the plates in the dishwasher, they picked up their backpacks and went to Darryl's room, upstairs. 

The had to work on a project for History class, but they ended up turning Darryl's computer on after only an hour. 

After a couple of rounds of Rocket League, George's eyes were starting to burn so he left the controller on the desk and gave up his seat in the spare chair to sit on Darryl's bed, who switched to Minecraft and turned on some music. 

He was more laying than sitting, scrolling on his phone, when Darryl spoke again, lowering the volume of the background sound. 

"Hey I have a message, Dream wants me to join voice chat. . . Oh, I forgot! I had to help him record a video today!" He turned his chair towards George. "Is it okay if I join them?"

George had to think for a second before realizing what was going on.  
Dream? Dream. . . Dream. The guy who had played with him that one time. 

He hadn't met him since, but he recalled Darryl saying that they used to play together sometimes. 

"Uhm, yeah, sure. No problem." He went back at looking at his phone. 

"Thank you!" Darryl turned back at the monitor, George heard the sound of him joining the channel on Discord. 

"Hi, Dream!" 

"Hi." 

George lifted a brow at the sudden contrast between Darryl's high pitched ringing voice and the new one. It wasn't deep, but it was. . . Something. You could hear him smile through that greeting. He sounded young. George tried to imagine what type of face could be associated with that voice. 

"A friend of mine is here in the room with me, I hope that's not a problem. Say hello, George!" 

The person in question lifted his head opening his mouth without any sound coming out at first. He cleared his throat. 

" . . Uhm. Hello. . .?"

"He told me you guys played bedwars together." Darryl was actually good at making people comfortable, there were never awkward silences when he was in the room. 

"Did we?" 

"I, I'm GeorgeNotFound. . .?"

If the other person was in front of him or if he knew his face, he could have imagined a light bulb suddenly glowing over his head. 

"Oh. Hi, George! Yeah I remember. . . I didn't expect you to sound so. . . British. Anyways, uhm it's okay, I guess. He can be the first viewer of the manhunt."

George straightened his back, actually sitting again. "What's a manhunt?"

Dream chuckled. "It's a format I'm trying to bring on my channel. Basically I try to beat Minecraft while my friends try to stop me. If they kill me before I beat the Ender Dragon, they win." 

George took his place back on the chair next to Darryl, actually intrigued. 

"Sounds fun."

"It is! We have to wait until Sapnap joins- nevermind." 

A third person joined the voice chat in that exact moment. 

"Hello ladies." a young, calm but with a hint of charisma, voice came from the speakers. 

"Hi Sapnap!" 

"Hi Sap. We have a viewer here. Bad is with a friend."

George cleared his voice again, having to introduce himself. He presented himself both as George and GeorgNotFound, since everyone was referring to each other with their usernames. 

They talked for a while before actually starting the recording session. 

Even though he hadn't actually played, George left Darryl's house with tears still in his eyes.  
He couldn't remember when it was the last time he'd laughed so hard. 

If Sapnap and Dream seemed cheerful but quiet personalities at first, the situation completely switched at the exact moment Dream's character had started running.

George was right, Sapnap was as funny as his first impression had hinted, and Darryl had spent half the time berating them for bad language. 

He had never heard anyone laugh the way Dream did, he wondered more than once how he could not faint from lack of air, or how his throat could not hurt from all that screaming.  
Of course he had won in the end.  
His laugh wasn't the only thing that surprised George: the way he moved in the game and how quickly he could think and act, was new to him. 

The next day George was sitting at lunch with Darryl and their new acquaintances, that were slowing becoming friends over the weeks. 

The table included George, that was sitting between Darryl and Wilbur, playing with the leftovers in his tray; and then Tommy, Toby and Alex. George wondered how could Alex always tuck his hair under a beanie with this hot climate. 

"It's just me, or there's less people than usual today? Like, it's half empty." Wilbur asked, scanning the cafeteria. Tommy shrugged finishing his coca cola. 

Two others of their friends passed by, holding hands, stopping when Alex called them from the table. 

"Ant! Velvet! Hi guys, what's up?" 

They smiled, approaching them.  
"Hey! Vel had forgotten his phone on the bench, so we came back. . . Why are you guys still here? You collectively chose to ditch class?" He giggled. 

"What? No, we're just finishing our lunch. Tommy is in charge of reminding us when it's time to go." Toby said, watching his best friend that was sitting next to him. They had known each other since middle school. 

"Exactly, and it's just half past twelve." He said, hinting at the big clock that was hanging on the wall of the cafeteria. 

Wilbur frowned. "Wait, wasn't half past twelve like. . . Thirty minutes ago?"

Everyone turned to look at Tommy, who squeezed his eyes looking at the clock again, before taking another sip of coca cola and locking eyes with Wilbur. 

"Oh yeah. . . Guys, I think the clock is broken." 

They started gathering their stuff and rushed to empty the trays, cursing at Tommy. 

When George arrived in front of his classroom he didn't even bothered to knock, he just entered. Everyone lifted their heads, looking at him. His Science teacher sighed, cleaning his hands from chalk powder. 

"Look who decided to join us. Mr. Davidson, do you want to tell us why you were late?" 

It was a rhetorical question.

Of course he had to answer, and speak in front of the whole class.

"Uhm, I lost track of time, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

The teacher accepted his apologies and let him sit down.

George sat on an empty chair behind one of the big desks, next to a girl with black curly hair. He tried to avoid looking at her, or anyone in the face, yet he felt like someone was watching him for the rest of the lesson.


End file.
